clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Dex Smith
Dexter (Dex) Smith is a Junior (Grade 11) during the second season of Clearwater. He is flirty and sarcastic, but extremely loyal and tries to make sure all his friends are loyal as well. He is easily offended and hurt and is extremely sensitive. He is best friends with Eric Stem and Scott Taylor and good friends with Jamie Stellar and is currently in a relationship with Eliza Bell. He is portrayed by Chord Overstreet. Character History Season 2 In I Knew You Were Trouble, he bumps into Scott's desk and knocks a binder off which he picks up for him. Scott takes a liking in him. In Bring Me to Life (2), he is talking with Julia after class and seems to like talking to her. Jamie comes out of nowhere and pushes her, revealing she is pregnant. This surprised Dex and he leaves, caling them crazy. In Knock 'Em Out, he is in the lunchroom with Eric and asks how he gets all the girl's attention. He bumps into Sophie and acts awkward. When she leaves, he tells Eric that he thinks she's cute. Eric warns him to stay away from her and Dex suggests he's judging her. He finds her later that day and starts flirting with her, saying he doesn't listen to rumors. Sophie flirts back, but this is embarrassed about what she said and leaves, discouraging Dex. The next day Jamie approaches him and warns him of Sophie as well. He tells her to worry about her own problems because he doesn't care what people say about her. He asks Julia about her opinion and she tells him she won't give it to him because he shouldn't care. He realizes she's right and decides to go after her. He catches her in the hall and tells her he wants to be with her. They make out in the halls and become a couple. In Young Blood, he is with Sophie and planning where they will meet between classes. He says that he knows they're meant to be together and are about to kiss but are interrupted by Scott. Sophie tries to introduce them, but they already know each other. Scott starts talking about his crush on Tim and Dex is confused, but after Scott says he likes guys, Dex is fine with it. The next day after Sophie kissed Tim and ruined all her friendships, he sees Moon yelling at her and comforts her when she says everyone hates her for no reason. In The Ghost of You (1), he is talking to and laughing with Jamie which causes Jeremy to get jealous. In Hurts Like Heaven, he goes to Sophie's locker and sees her talking to Devon about going to Jeremy's party. She invites him, but he can't because he's going away for the weekend, but urges her to go so she will get cheered up. In Cough Syrup, he starts to get more annoyed with Sophie's constant negativity and explains to her that she's just facing the consequences of her actions after Olivia insults her. This upsets Sophie who runs off and Dex feels bad afterwards for not taking her side. He goes to Eric for advice and realizes he has to figure out if she's worth all the depression she brings. After getting insulted by Moon, Dex stands up for Sophie and tells her to ignore everyone. She tells him she can't since it happens every minute and storms off, leaving Dex feeling horrible again. He waits for her outside the bathroom and tells her he can't be with her if she's going to be depressed all the time. She tells him to say that he'll never leave her and when he can't say it, she tells him she might as well kill herself and runs away again. Dex gets scared that she will and runs after her. He finds her and is relieved, telling her that he will stick by her and help her through her hard time. In Panic Station (1), he finds Sophie getting yelled at by Devon and chases after him. Devon punches him in the face and pulls out his gun, which scares Dex. After Devon walks away, Dex tells Sophie that they need to tell the office about Devon's gun, but Sophie doesn't want to in case he finds out it was them. Dex goes anyway and asks the secretary to keep him anonymous when he tells her. She tries to call Sophie and tell her, but she is too busy trying to commit suicide, unbeknownst to Dex. In Panic Station (2), he hears that Sophie and Olivia got into a fight and is about to head to the office to see her when Eric comes and invites him over for a sleepover. Dex blows him off for Sophie and Eric gets mad and tells him tha Sophie is not a good person and that he needs a reality check. He gets to the office and hears about how Sophie tried to kill herself. He gets upset that she didn't even bother to tell him or consider his feelings if it were successful. He realizes what Eric has been trying to tell him for a long time and dumps her, not wanting to deal with her anymore. Following the shooting and Sophie's second suicide attempt which was very close to being successful, he feels horrible since it was his fault. Feeling incredible guilt and remorse, he leaves school early and his friends worry about him. Relationships Sophie Clark Main Article: Dex-Sophie Relationship *Start Up: Knock 'Em Out (207) *Break Up: Panic Station (2) (216) **Reason: He realized how desperate for attention she was. Eliza Bell Main Article: Dex-Eliza Relationship *Start Up: Won't Go Home Without You (220) Trivia *First Appearance: I Knew You Were Trouble (203) *Episode Count: 9/37 *He is the only new character in season 2 that is not a freshman. *He will be a part of FilmFridayz. Quotes *"Sorry about that bro." (First Line) *"I’m out of here, you chicks are crazy!" *"It’s high school, who doesn’t start drama?" *"Believe me, I’m far from perfect." *"It’s just annoying having a girlfriend who is constantly in a depressed mood." *"When I thought something bad was going to happen to you…I couldn’t breathe. You’re my air, Sophie!" *"Eric was right…you’re nothing but a pathetic attention whore who doesn’t even appreciate the attention she does get!" Category:Regular Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz